


Me, Myself and I

by Sophisticated_Adult



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophisticated_Adult/pseuds/Sophisticated_Adult
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheer obliviousness is going pretty well for Springer, right up until even his dreams start conspiring against him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me, Myself and I

Springer lay on top of Arcee, both of them well aware that he was only pinning her to the berth with his bulk because she let him. He trailed his fingers across her beautiful chassis, earning sharp gasps and pleased groans as they made heir journey downward. She was so beautiful. She had to be the most gorgeous Cybertronian to ever exist, and he still didn't know what he'd done to deserve her- 

"Hey, don't forget about me." Someone interrupted, bringing Springer's thoughts to a screeching halt at that familiar, easy laughter as a weight settled across his back and hands started to wrap around his waist. Optics bright with shock, Springer jerked back automatically. There was a yelp and a crash as he caught the intruder off guard, throwing him to the floor, and even without seeing who it was there was no mistaking that voice. 

"What the slag do you think you're doing?!" Springer glared furiously at Hot Rod as the younger mech picked himself up off the floor without so much as a hint of shame or apology. Seeing the triple-changer's angry gaze, Hot Rod took a step back. 

"Hey, you invited me," he protested, arms out in a placating gesture like Springer was the one in the wrong here. "I wouldn't even be here otherwise, I know when I'm not wanted." Springer had his mouth half-open to yell at him to get out when Arcee suddenly touched his shoulder, snapping his attention back to her. 

"He's right," she said, optics full of sincerity, and Springer was too busy staring to see Hot Rod's grateful, relieved expression. "I don't think he is," Springer growled, using all his willpower not to dig his hands into Arcee's sides. She wasn't the one he was angry at. "That's the sort of thing I'd remember." Arcee sighed and squeezed his shoulder, rubbing a thumb across rapidly cooling plating, part of his anger escaping with the heat. He decided that this was probably some sort of stupid dare and briefly wondered if Hot Rod had even stopped to think that it might be a bad idea to intrude on them like this. Little glitch had no idea what 'personal space' meant.

"Come on, Springer, you can work it out," Arcee said gently, head tilted slightly to smile up at him. Hot Rod nodded enthusiastically as he gingerly sat on the edge of the berth, clearly ready to bolt if Springer made a grab for him. No point; the slagger was too damn fast unless you could take him by surprise. Springer stared between their expectant faces, a nagging feeling at the back of his processor. They both obviously expected him to know something, but what? Hot Rod wouldn't just be sitting there if it was a dare, he'd be trying to fulfil the terms of whatever stupid bet he'd made while recording everything for proof. And Springer _definitely_ hadn't invited him anywhere near his berth. What the frag was he supposed to...remember...

Wait.

Come to think of it, he hadn't invited Arcee anywhere, either. He'd gone back to his own quarters where he shared a bunk-bed with Hot Rod. He slowly looked down at the large, luxurious berth that was nothing like anything he'd ever even seen, never mind slept in, and a cold suspicion settled in his circuits.

"Is this a dream?"

"Bingo! He gets it!" Hot Rod whooped and leaned forward to high-five a smiling Arcee. "And they say 'Cee is the smart one."

"That doesn't explain you," Springer snapped. "I sure as slag didn't invite you anywhere. What do you think you're doing in my dream?"

"Exactly!" Hot Rod beamed as though everything suddenly made sense. Springer hated it when they ganged up on him like this. It just wasn't fair. "This is your dream, Springer, this is what you want. This is all you. I mean, technically I'm not even Hot Rod, just the closest approximation your brain can make using your experiences with him. Personally, I think it's pretty good." Springer shuttered his optics as the flame-coloured mech preened, obviously interested in the body that had been dreamed up for him. The triple-changer turned to look pleadingly at Arcee, silently begging her to make sense of the crazy talk. Hot Rod was obviously suffering from a glitch of some sort that was causing him to spout nonsense.

"Me too, I'm afraid." Arcee's voice was soft and soothing as she gently took Springer's hand. "He really wouldn't be here if you didn't want-"

"Right, right." He cut her off, not wanting to hear her _say_ it. Not from Arcee. 

So...this was insanity. It wasn't all it was cracked up to be. He'd have to give himself up to Ratchet in the morning, but before then he could at least try to play along. "I've had 'facing dreams before, you know, and they never fragging talked back like this," he grumbled, noticing that Hot Rod had moved closer now that it didn't look like he was about to be kicked off the berth. 

"Yeah, 'cause you don't know Jazz or Sideswipe well enough," Hot Rod laughed, flopping down to lie next to Arcee. Springer's optics flickered in annoyance - he'd never, _ever_ told anyone about those particular lost causes. "C'mon. Maybe you're just trying to tell yourself something."

Springer glared, but he didn't push Hot Rod away when the younger mech wriggled under one of his arms - he could just about cover both of them like this. It wasn't as though Hot Rod was unattractive, Springer mused. He'd just never, ever thought of his friend in that way. Right up until now, apparently, because...yeah, this wasn't so bad. Would pretty handily solve the whole love triangle thing they had going on, actually. He could live with this.

"So...how do we do this?" Springer asked, suddenly aware that he had no idea how to 'face two 'bots at once. He only had one spike, but if this was his damn sex fantasy then he wanted both of them at once. And he'd expected Hot Rod to laugh like that because he was the one into the weird stuff when it came to interfacing. Springer liked it nice and straightforward. 

"C'mon, I know you're a prude but you've gotta have some idea about threesomes. Like the time when-"

"I know about the thing with Blurr and Perceptor." Springer cut him off, oddly feeling no urge to swat away the hand gently tracing his cheekplates. That particular incident still made no sense whatsoever because, as far as he knew, neither of them were his friend's type. Hot Rod must've thought he'd died and been rewarded in the afterlife when he'd gotten his first good look at Ultra Magnus because he liked big, strong mechs and didn't care who knew - 

Wait.

"Seriously?" Springer asked, staring at the mech in question. Beneath him, Hot Rod shrugged. "Probably? It's worth a shot. I don't think he'll laugh in your face if you ask. Might weird him out at first, but I think he'd be up for it."

"I'm the one weirded out right now. How can you not _know?_ "

Hot Rod lightly swatted Springer's helm. "Like I said, I'm the closest you can get without actually being Hot Rod. I only know what you know about him, even if you've never thought about it before."

"This is too fragging messed up."

"You'll be fine," Arcee assured, leaning forwards to wrap her arms around his helm and pull him in for a kiss. Hot Rod nodded, watching appreciatively. "Okay," he said when they finally broke apart. "How about if we-"

Springer's internal alarm blared. He nearly fell off the berth, the narrow, cramped, suddenly much more uncomfortable berth, and swore loudly. 

"What's up?" 

He froze, panic racing through his systems, then forced himself to calm down when Hot Rod's head appeared upside-down from the top bunk, looking curious and sleepy at the same time. It was kind of adorable.

"Nothin'. My patrol duty, is all. Sorry I woke you."

"Musta been a good dream," Hot Rod grinned. Springer smirked back. "You have no idea."


End file.
